The present invention relates to a foamed glass article, such as a block, disk or similar product, for preparing or treating hard surfaces, and also relates to the use of and a method of making such a product.
Surfaces of many different articles and materials have to be prepared either to make them immediately ready for use or to prepare them for subsequent treatment. Such surface preparation includes sanding, rubbing and scraping a surface to clean, abrade, polish, etc. such a surface. For example, painted surfaces, such as metal, wood, plastic, fiberglass, and the like frequently have to be repainted. Prior to being repainted, these surfaces have to be sanded or otherwise cleaned and smoothed so that a new coat of paint or other treatment can be applied to such a surface. Similarly, rough surfaces of various materials frequently need to be sanded or otherwise smoothed so that they can be painted and treated. Grills, griddles, barbecues, and the like frequently need to be degreased, cleaned and/or polished. Rust, stains and grease frequently have to be removed from pots and pans, glazed porcelain, ceramic or glass tiles, baked-on enameled metal fixtures, concrete, glass shower doors and the like.
Various products are known for preparing the aforementioned wide variety of surfaces. Such products, which are generally limited to specific applications, include sandpaper, pumice, chemicals, steel, woven and non-woven plastic pads, wire brushes, knurled metal files, and the like. None of the known products provide a universal product for all of the aforementioned surfaces, and all have their inherent drawbacks. For example, sandpaper tears easily and wears out fast. In addition, sandpaper produces fine air-borne dust and the abrasive surface of the sandpaper quickly becomes clogged, especially when sanding paint from a surface. In addition, sandpaper does not work well on metal, and can gouge or scratch an underlying surface. Furthermore, grit or granular material embedded in the sandpaper dulls, thus quickly reducing the effectiveness of the sandpaper. In addition, in order to obtain a smooth surface, sandpaper of increasingly finer grit must be used throughout the process. Finally, sandpaper will not conform to irregular, i.e. non-planar, surfaces, especially when the sandpaper is mounted on a flat block or a sanding machine. The use of pumice is environmentally unfriendly in that pumice must be strip mined and is a non-renewable resource. Furthermore, the quality of pumice is inconsistent and cannot be regulated, so that a uniform product cannot be guaranteed. In addition, pumice blocks are not suitable for sanding applications. Chemicals are inconvenient to use, are often toxic, and are ineffective on some deeply stained surfaces. In addition, the use of chemicals frequently requires further products and subsequent further treatment of a surface in order to prepare it. Also, some chemicals will not work underwater. Rigid metal files and the like, in addition to becoming clogged, will not conform to an irregular angled or rounded surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical yet effective universal mechanical surface preparation product that is easy to produce and will overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.
In particular, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a superior surface preparation product, such as for sanding, smoothing, cleaning and polishing a surface, that comprises foamed glass. This glass can be of virgin glass, or can be made from a mixture, the main constituent of which is recycled waste glass, thus providing a very economical product that at the same time is a very environmentally friendly use for waste glass.